


Under the Moonlit Sky

by DarthSuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Romance, Sweet Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: It's been a year since you and Qrow started dating, and the Blossom Festival is coming up in Mistral. The plans are to go there and celebrate together, but Qrow seems to have an extra surprise for you with your upcoming anniversary--one with a lot of love and only a little bad luck.





	Under the Moonlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request on my RWBY writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://rwbywritings.tumblr.com/)

The fact that you had a surprise to look forward to, in itself, wasn’t very much of a surprise. Neither you nor Qrow danced around the fact that the Blossom Festival was coming up–and so too, on the same day, was your anniversary. It was hard to think that a whole year had passed since the two of you found yourselves on that awkward, beautiful, sweet walk under the moonlit sky.

So no, it wasn’t lost on you that he was planning something sweet. The two of you were already planning to attend the festival for at least one of the three nights that it was ongoing; there wasn’t a soul in the entire city of Mistral that would think to miss out on all of the festivities, the food, the entertainment. For three days, everyone from the poor to the rich could enjoy all the same luxuries and forget the dark world around them–a temporary reprieve of reality.

It didn’t take very much convincing to get Qrow to accompany you to your homeland for the festival, which was one reason that you assumed he was planning something. He was an agreeable man, but not one without a stubborn tendency, and you knew well that he didn’t tend to stay around crowds of people without a good reason.

The travel from Vale to Mistral wasn’t horrible, as it certainly helped to have an accomplished Hunter beside you. If anything, you grew more and more excited as you neared Mistral’s lands–it was an electric energy that you couldn’t hope to contain. If Qrow minded your hurried words and almost childish gushing of all that you missed about your home and the yearly festival, he certainly didn’t make a word or motion about it.

He may not have been much of a talker, but Qrow was certainly a wonderful listener.

“So this is it?”

The man’s question hung in the air as he glanced towards the bustling streets of the inner city. The two of you had only stepped out of the inn you were staying at and already you were thrust into the grandeur of the activities. Lights were strung throughout the streets, there were vendors on every corner–you had never seen such a bountiful vision of the Mistral streets on any other day, as if the entire city had come together to enjoy the mere gift of life itself.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you watched your partners eyes widen at the sight. It was one thing to see the decorations being set-up, but it was another entirely to see them aglow with light.

“I don’t know,” you giggled. “Could this be it? Whatever would give you that notion?” You gestured loosely further down the street, towards the heart of the city.

You didn’t have to see Qrow’s face to know he was smiling, rolling his eyes before taking one of your hands into his own. His fingers laced through your own; you could feel his gentle warmth and smiled with love in your heart.

* * *

There was so much to do at the Blossom Festival–most people joked that it was three days long simply so people could partake in everything that was offered. 

There was food aplenty, at every corner and at every stall in more forms than you ever thought possible. Candy, meats, fruits, vegetables and a variety of dishes that truly encapsulated the beauty in Mistral’s diverse cultures, all of it was available to find by little more than turning your head to look down one of the many crisscrossing streets.

You and Qrow celebrated in any way that came through your minds. Like teenagers, the two of you were free to move from one section of the city to the other, birds flying through the treetops of Mistral. If something caught your eyes, the two of you were there to check it out. Food stalls and vendors, games and drinks–nothing escaped the sweet glee of two people in love who simply wanted to forget the pain that came in every other day of the year.

It was a dream.

The night seems to go on forever, but it eventually winds down as people decide to retire into their homes and inn rooms. Many of the stalls had closed, leaving only the true night owls of the festivities out and about. When Qrow leads you down one of the more peaceful streets, you assume its because you too are heading back to your inn room for the night.

“Call me crazy, but I don’t think this is the way back to our room,” You say, half-amused at the thought that Qrow may have gotten the two of you lost. “Did you celebrate a little too much with your drinks?”

You glanced to him with a teasing smile; surprisingly enough, Qrow didn’t try to offer up a smart retort. His eyes didn’t meet yours, instead focused on something else, something that he was still leading you towards with a firm hand on yours to tug you along.

“There’s something else,” He said, voice hushed just enough that only you could hear, though there was hardly anyone else around to listen-in on the small conversation of two lovers. “I think we’re almost there. I’m going to cover your eyes, alright? Gotta make it a real surprise.”

Ah, the surprise within a surprise–you didn’t offer up any resistance as Qrow stopped you both, then took a moment to produce a long strip of black cloth to wrap around your eyes. Darkness swallowed your vision, but you didn’t feel anything but simmering excitement as your hands found the lapels of his shirt. Fingers wrapped gently around the material, anchoring yourself to him as he finished knotting the material behind your head.

“No peaking,” he murmured, command gentle and sweet. His lips brushed against your cheek before he finally pulled back, taking your hand and leading you forward once more.

It was a little awkward at first, but you were able to find your balance and sense of motion as Qrow led you forward. Several minutes passed as he continued, the two of you stepping through one street, turned, then down another, and another. You tried to keep a mental tally of the direction, where you were heading to in the city, but your memory was long-out-of-date and it seemed that Qrow had a drive. You couldn’t begin to ponder over what was waiting for you at the end of the short, blinded walk, but you were excited regardless.

After an unknown number of minutes, Qrow finally stopped walking. You stilled, hand still in his, face forward and eyes almost trying to desperately see through the blindfold even as he made the motion to start removing it from your face.

The darkness fell away and, in it’s place, was a breathtaking view.

It was a single tree. It was surrounded just perfectly by the walls of several buildings, creating a lovely, private little corner of the city where the tree stood on its own, a small patch of grass and flowers looking carefully tended-to by someone who must have lived nearby. It was the kind of nook in the bustling city that you would have loved to find as a child–somewhere you could hide away and enjoy your own thoughts and nap beneath the shade of the tree.

Like everywhere else in the city, it too was covered in little lights, glowing like fireflies over the thick leaves covering the tree. They were wound through the branches, sparkling above as you and Qrow approached.  

 It looked like something out of a fairy-tale book, atmosphere and all.

“This is…beautiful,” the words fell from your lips. You stepped to the tree, realizing slowly how perfect the scene felt. As if it was made for a couple to slip away, to sit beneath the stars and speak their worries away. “I didn’t think they’d decorate this far from the market area.”

Qrow chuckled as he stepped up behind you, one of his hands settling on your waist. 

“Nobody decorated this for the festival.”

He gently turned you around to face him. His touch was soft, but his eyes were softer as they gazed into your own, lights glittering in pools of ruby-red.

“I uh,” he stammered, cheeks starting to look as red as his eyes as the man searched for words. “I actually….decorated this. Lights, flowers, and uh….”

He pulled away from you before you have the chance to speak. In fact, he hurried out of sight, dodging down and to one side of you–you turned to find him rustling with something that had been previously unseen near the base of the tree.

When Qrow stood back up, he revealed it to you: it was a small, nondescript black box. It had been hidden beneath a rock, out of sight from anyone who hadn’t looked in the specific spot.

The man held it in both of his hands, cradling it preciously. When your eyes rose from the box, you found his eyes looking…younger. It was only then that you  noticed his smile, wider than what you normally see from him at the end of a cocky quip or a stupid joke with one of his nieces.

“Remember when we first got together?”

His question fell into the air like a soft wind. It was quiet.

Speaking felt like it would have broke the fragile moment, so you relegated your answer to a silent nod.

Qrow stepped closer, hands still wrapped around the small box, little more than the size of a fist.

“Never thought taking a walk in a forest in the middle of the night could be so peaceful,” he continued, fingers starting to open the container. “I hear people say that the stars and the moon–all magical and whatnot, yanno? I just…I thought it was kinda funny.”

It took a lot of willpower to tear your eyes away from the box to Qrow’s face.

“What was funny?”

You heard the box open, a hinge in the back allowing it to open like a book in his hands. He raised his eyes to meet yours–the temptation was so great to look down and see what was contained within his hands, but Qrow’s eyes pulled you, forced your gaze to remain on him.

“All that romantic shit about a starry night,” He reached out with one hand and took yours, pulling it towards his chest. The box fell to the ground as Qrow pulled out what was within. “–and that night, all I could think about was how beautiful your eyes looked. Better than any star in the sky.”

He smiled, and you felt cold metal slip around your wrist. It was only then that you looked down, down to your hand as the man held it in his own. Adorned upon your wrist was a metal band, the contents of the box. It was ornate, a dazzling silver with details carved into the metal, but centered upon it–

His insignia and your own, entwined together and surrounded by a rainbow of tiny gemstones.

It was  _beautiful_.

“Qrow,” Your brain felt a little numb as you looked over the gift, the detail, the design. “It’s beautiful. Is this a…” You weren’t sure how to finish the sentence, almost afraid of asking and assuming too much of a beautiful gift. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that he knew–it wasn’t much of a secret of the significance certain kinds of metal bands held in parts of Mistral. And the entwined insignias?

Qrow shifted, almost uneasily as you pulled your wrist close to look over the gift.

“It’s whatever you want it to mean,” he started gently. “I mean–fuck, that sounds like I don’t care. I mean I do want it to mean something. But I mean, if you don’t want it to mean  _that_  then I don’t want to force anything on ‘ya, I just thought-”

The man had fallen into a mindless babble by the second sentence, a subtle but genuine quirk of Qrow when he was nervous or uneasy with his feelings. It meant a lot that he sounded so open with you–so much that you felt tears at the corners of your eyes. 

“I’m totally aware of the significance of the bands and the–are you crying?” The tears started to roll down your cheeks as you saw Qrow’s eyes widen, his face filled with the fear that he had done something shitty or inappropriate.

“No,” you were quick to assure him, reaching one hand out to tug the man closer. “No, I’m happy–this means….a lot. I want it to mean  _a lot_. I just….love you so much.”

It took a moment for Qrow to accept your honest reassurance. He eventually reached a hand up to brush away some of the stray tears running down your cheeks, then leaned forward. His lips brushed against your own and your eyes slid shut.

“I love you too,” he whispered, then shared a soft, sweet kiss with you.

It was a beautiful, heavenly few moments: the lit tree, the blooming flowers, the entire scene seemed to blanket the two of you in warmth and joy, the kind only built on sentiment and purpose of others—of Qrow. He cared enough to make the moment perfect, a moment that cost him time and obvious annoyance to make it work.

And then.

Suddenly.

The lights in the trees made a snapping noise, and quickly shut off.

“Fuck,” Qrow muttered, pulling away from you to glance up. “Fuckin’ luck.” 

You had experience plenty worse situations of his semblance playing a part in things, so all you could do was laugh at it all.

“I don’t know–maybe this isn’t so bad,” Your words lingered with the soft, bubbly giggle from a moment before. 

The moonlight lit up the little space just enough so that you could see Qrow turn his face towards you, one brow crooked in curiosity, ever the positive one for all the negativity his powers offered him.

“It looks like this is a hard place to find–and I certainly see no windows, and there’s no lights anymore, so…” You couldn’t help but speak with heavy suggestion, glancing about the little private nook of a hideaway Qrow had found. “Perhaps we could make  _use_  of this private, dark little corner of the city?”

It took the man barely a heartbeat to understand.

And then, with all the slyness of a fox, he smiled.

“Let’s see how quiet you can be.”


End file.
